1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooking device with a cooking area and a cooking device door for closing off the cooking area and a lighting device for lighting the cooking area, which has at least one reflector, arranged in a door interior of the cooking device door and reflects light from a light source of the lighting device into the cooking area.
2. Description of Related Art
DE-A-38 08 716 discloses a device for lighting the interiors of domestic appliances. The lighting device is built into a baking oven door and has bulged reflectors, which are designed stretching out longitudinally and have a parabolic cross-section and are arranged at the level of the viewing window. A number of lighting elements is preferably assigned to the reflectors. Dazzle-free and thoroughly uniform internal lighting of the oven muffle or respectively of the cooking area in all feed levels is achieved without any of the muffle walls having to be engaged.
DE-A-36 43 354 discloses another lighting device for a baking oven closable by a baking oven door. Lamps and assigned inclined reflector surfaces 21 are arranged in a door interior of the baking oven door. This ensures optimal lighting of the baking space, whereby the lamps are not visible from the outside.